Not Able to Say Goodbye
by icedragongurl16
Summary: He beat and abused his most prized treasure. He lost her, and now he has returned for her. Will he allow it, or will he stay by her side, the one he loves. HxOc
1. Chapter 1

Sam: Well here is another one of my new creations.

Hiei: Where screwed.

Sam: 'Growls, flips him off.'

Hiei: When where and how bad of a death

Sam: 'growls louder and turns back to the readers.' Beside this annoying thing 'jams fist behind pointing thumb at Hiei' this will most likely just be a one shot...well depending on the reviews and what not. 'smiles'. So R&R and let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Though if i did i promise you Hiei would be mine laughs minacally walking off into the distance

everyone: 'sweatdropps'

* * *

"No!"

A girl yelled as she ran to the cliff her love just tumbled over with the beast that had attacked them. The girl ran to the edge of the cliff looking down into the fog of the bottom of the cannon. She scanned it as best as she could through the fog. Scanning the ledge she found a trail she could take, she bolted off to the side of the cliff and headed down the side of the mountain as fast as she could. The whole way down the girl did nothing but cry as she bolted past the trees and jagged rocks on the ledges of certain spots. Finally when she made it to the bottom she saw the decrypted body of the beast form before but her love was no where to be seen.

"Hiei! Hiei!"

The girl cried out trying, searching frantically for his body. She searched for the rest of the day, when night came and the girl out of energy collapsed to the ground sobbing into the dirt, she laid there in the sand and dirt crying as the wind swallowed her body putting her into a sleep. A figure immerged from the fog and glanced at the body of the girl a smirk spread across his face. He approached the girl he caressed her cheek with his finger tips, he lost his mind in thought. His smirk spread and he picked up the girl bridal style and disappeared back into the fog from which he came.

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?"

"Yusuke chill will find him."

"We have been looking for him for a whole fucking week! Where in the fuck is he!"

Kurama shook his head at the disgruntled teen. He in fact was the most worried one of the group. It wasn't like Hiei to disappear...Ok maybe it was...but not like this. The worried Kitsune continued looking through the foliage searching for some kind of clues.

"Kurama!"

Kurama turned on his tail to see Kuwabara staring over a cliff into an abyss. He followed the gaze of the human to see a black cape billowing in the wind, but the thing is there was no demon attached to it. The Kitsune went wide eye.

"No...!"

He muttered out looking at the cape. He watched and wandered what could have happened and why.

"Kurama this doesn't mean anything...so don't take it like that. Come on lets go investigate the bottom."

Kurama nodded his head and scanned the area for a way down, his eyes fell upon a ledge that lead to the bottom. Pointing to it the three teen looking boys bolted down to the bottom, once at the bottom they found something rather unexpected. Kat. She was searching threw the dirt and soil looking for something.

"Kat! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for my friend!" she barked back at the teen. Kurama shook his head at the two of them. They got along as well as rabid cats and dogs. Something clicked in the Kitsunes mind.

"Wait! Sam's missing?" The girl nodded her head slowly, worry evident on her face.

"Why is my sis missing?" Yelled Yusuke.

Kat covered her ears growling at the teen.

"Yell one more time and I will kill you!"

Yusuke immediately shut up and glared at the angered vixen. Kurama stood in between the two angered demons.

"What happened with Sam?"

"You should now, but none of you do. Do you? You're such hypocrites, only paying attention to what's happening in your life and not the ones of your loved ones...as you call them!" Kat barked at the three confused teens. "You assholes had no idea and now it could cause my best friend her life!"

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?"

"Sam's missing, Hiei's missing, where both in the same spot looking for them and if you haven't ever notice over the last couple months when one's gone the other is to!"

"Wait! You mean my sister and the shrimp. Are...!"

Kat nodded here head a smirk on her face as she watched the half demon boy flipped out.

"Hell no! What the fuck! That's wrong and disgusting! I would never allow this. I will kill that little ass for dating her!"

Yusuke continued rambling on about his threats for another 10 minutes before Kat got tired of hearing his stupidity and tackled him face first into the hard dirt.

"Retard I want you to listen to me! Ask yourself this. You just found out about them and your pissed about, now think about all you just did and think about why she didn't tell you!"

Yusuke instantly shut up and thought about what Kat had just brought up and shame washed over him.

"I guess I wouldn't tell me either..."

Kat smirked triumphantly and dismounted the teen.

"Now get up and help me look for her and Hiei!"

A growl was heard from behind the group, as they all turned around about ready to take off the supposed threat. They all stopped and stared wide eyed at Hiei. Hiei looked horrible covered in wounds and blood new and old. He growled again staring at the group.

"What baka's!"

Yusuke rage for his sister and the shrimp going out came back to the surface and he tackled the small fire demon.

"You ass you where supposed to be my friend, How could you not tell me about you two! You fucking ass!"

Yusuke pulled back his hand into a fist and sent it flying at the demon that just laid there and took his abuse. A centimeter from the fire demons nose, his wrist was caught by the two Kitsunes at the same time.

"Yusuke! How could you. Look at him and how do you think Sam would take the fact that you where about to knock out her already almost unconscious boyfriend!"

Kat screamed in the ear of the boy. She sent the teen flying across the cannon bottom. Hiei stood slowly. He looked at Kat not caring about anyone there at the moment.

"Where is she?" Hiei demanded in a cold voice.

"She's not with you?"

"No I figured she went back to get help!"

"Why?"

"Don't matter why...Now where is she?"

"She's not with us. We haven't seen her since she left with you."

Hiei went wide eye with the news. He narrowed his eyes at the Detective. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Yusuke pinning him to the cannon wall with his fingers slowly clawing into his skin.

"You asshole! what the fuck did you do with her?"

"Hiei leave Yusuke..." Kurama instantly shut up as the said teens body slowly changed into a green ogre looking demon. The demon looked down at the small demon.

"She's with my master; she makes a good price for my master."

"She would never willingly do anything like that!"

The ogre smirked at the vixen.

"Your right she wouldn't...well not with out the right leverage!" His smirk broadened

"Where is she?" Hiei demanded sinking his nails in father drawing a yellow liquid from his body. The ogre demon coughed from the pain and lack of air he was receiving. The ogre looked down at the small demon a smirk still on his face.

"At this exact moment she either dancing or has been bought for the next day or more!" Hiei growled, rage filling his body.

"Where is she?" He dug dipper into the neck of the ogre. The ogre screamed in pain as his body filled with pain.

"With my master!"

"Who's your master?" Hiei demanded digging his nails into his spinal column of the demon.

"My master controls the stars and the world and all wolfs in it!" The ogre replied laughter seeping through his voice. Hiei sunk his claws into the neck of the ogre severing his spinal cord. His aura flashing about wildly.

"You have till I cut out your tongue with my katana for you to speak. Or I will force you!" Hiei withdrew his katana and placed it firmly against the ogre's neck, the ogre eyes grew wide as he broke into a cold sweat.

"I'll speak my master's name...Please just spa..."

The ogre didn't get finish his plea before an arrow was shoot through his head. Hiei growled and dropped the body to the ground and turned to the direction in which the arrow came. The others followed his gaze to be met by a man standing on a ledge. His black and silver hair swayed in the wind along with his cape. He smirked down at the group with his piercing violet and black mixed eyes. He looked like a ghost with his white skin. He turned his full attention to the short fire demon; he narrowed his eyes at the short demon and jumped off the ledge landing right in front of Hiei and Kurama who joined him.

"So you're the one!" The new demon cooed staring Hiei up and down.

"Who are you?" Demanded the red head Kitsune as he pulled his rose from his hair.

The new demon turned his attention to the Kitsune and snickered and raised his hand sending Kurama flying into the cannon wall. Kat growled and charged the demon which only resulted in her being thrown into the cannon wall, But just before impact Kurama jumped in and caught her. Landing on the ground instead of her. Hiei watched the demon with a sneer. He would kill this demon before this fight was through was all that ran through his mind; he flicked his katana at the demon.

"Where is she!"

The demon smirked "You must mean my money making wolf, she's at my place sleeping. She's had a busy night actually well a week!" Hiei filled with rage, growled at the demon at charged him. The demon lifted his hand and in a swift movement he grabbed the fire demon by his neck and lifted him from the ground.

"You dare show such disrespect to me you worthless being!" He growled as he sent Hiei flying, Hiei's body slammed into the cannon causing a giant crack run right up the side of it. Hiei stood shakily eyes focused on the demon before him. As he watched the demon made a fog cloud, it took the form of a woman then slowly shifted into Sam. The group went wide at the condition of there friend. Her body was mangled in covered in dry blood and her outfit was quite revealing. Hiei grew angered by her condition, he picked up his Katana with a new found energy and charged the demon to only stop an inch away from the demon as he circled his slender fingers around the girl and held her off the ground.

"Come any closed forbidden and I will kill her!" The demon spoke softly as he slowly tightened his grip causing Sam to wake in pain and scream. The group watched in sheer horror as the demon flung the girl to the wall pinning her there with his hand. He froze her to the wall letting her body hang limply. He turned his attention back to the group, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Isn't that scream beautiful I especially enjoyed hearing it the last couple night! The demon charged Hiei, slamming him into the ground. Restring the demon he bent down and whispered in his ear. "It's even sweatier when she yells your name." Hiei aura grew and sent the demon flying.

"I'll kill you!" Hiei screamed as he charged the demon. But missed the demon and ended up almost stabbing his beloved, he stared wide eye at the spot where he was, he touched her cheek softly, he turned to the demon and narrowed his eye at him. The demon smirked and bowed keeping his eyes on the group. He rose up from his bow and made another body with the fog, the group watched as the fog turned into Yusuke. The demon stood straight and looked each member in the group in the eye.

"You may have them back for now, but now this I will be back and she will be mine!" He turned his full attention the Hiei, and glared. "You are never going to have her forbidden!" With that said the demon disappeared. Hiei growled and vanished reappearing beside Sam's body, as the rest of the group ran to Yusuke's body. Hiei chopped at the ice freeing the girl. He held onto her bridal style as he jumped to the cannon bottom. Kat ran over to him and looked over her mangled friend, tears slid down her cheek as she took the girls hand in hers.

"Why...?" She asked softly to no one in particular. A groan was heard from behind her; she turned sharply and saw that Yusuke had woken. Kurama offered aid to the boy as he sat up.

"Where is she...? Is she ok?" Asked the disgruntled teen as he tried to focus his eyes on his surroundings.

"I'm afraid not Yusuke..." Kurama replied. Yusuke shot his gaze to the Kitsune.

"What do mean?" Kurama pointed to the girl in Hiei's arms behind him. Yusuke swung around to see Hiei holding a girl in his arm, his sister, her body was mangle din many ways and the dried blood on her body sickened him. He crawled to the girl's side and took her body from a disapproving Hiei. Yusuke held his sister close to him. Looking up from her body he turned towards Kurama.

"Portal! Now!" He demanded, Kurama didn't hesitate and called Koenma for a portal. The group stood and watched solemnly as Yusuke leapt through the portal with Hiei on his tail, the rest followed. Landing in Koenma's office Sams body was immediately rushed to the ER. The gang tried to follow but to only be stopped by Koenma.

"What the hell happened?" Demanded the God in teen form. Yusuke growled and turned glaring at the prince.

"I'm not answering shit, now let me go with my sister!"

"You're not going anywhere till you answer my questions!"

"My sister almost fucking died do you honestly think I care what you have to say?"

"You better or I'll have you restricted and you won't see her for a good long while! Now all of you sit and answer my questions!"

"I don't take order's I give them! So fuck off my friend needs us and you're not keeping me from her!"

"Kat sit or I will put you in spirit world prison and you won't see her for a good millennium!"

Kat growled defeated and sit and on the couch in the office. Yusuke grumbled and flicked off the baby and he remained standing. Kurama stood behind Kat glaring at the teen. Koenma sighed and held his hands in his hands; closeting his eyes he lifted to meet the gaze off the group.

"Ok...sorry about that...Now can somebody please explain to me what's going on?"

"Yusuke why don't you...I think you have more of insight then us."

Yusuke nodded to the red headed Kitsune. He turned his attention to the demi-god, anger radiating from his body.

"All I know is that about a week ago I went out looking for Sam. I was searching the forest where she normally goes at night and I was ambushed by 6 ogres and that guy in black that comes from the fog. Well I killed all the ogres and when I went to beat up the random guy in black he pulled out Sam and hard restrained with wards...she looked bad. She was awake and her eyes where pleading for me to run...Well yea I didn't and ended up getting caught and ended up getting her hurt worse...Well it turns out they needed me to bride her into becoming a whore."

Yusuke averted his eyes to the floor. "I begged her not to do it that I was strong enough to take what ever crap they could dish out, but she refused to by it and did what ever she asked of him, they kept us in separate rooms, no matter how thick the walls where you could hear what ever they where doing to her. The worst one of them all was Sonoa, He ran this whole operation. He had many women working for him, but Sam only went to the special customers, and after they where done he would have her. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get out of the room, I was warded in and spirit energy sucked out of me. Everyday though he would come by and fling her to me and let me see her for 10 minutes. It was only to keep her willing. Sonoa knew what he was doing..." Yusuke closed his eyes reliving each night and day; he tightened his fist into balls and slammed one into the wall.

"I was right there the whole fucking time and I couldn't help her! She just had to be fucking stubborn and give me that no problems smile every fucking time!" Yusuke yelled into the wall.

Koenma sat at his desk listening to Yusuke. He stood and walked to the door. The group followed him and stared at him as if he was crazy. He turned and met there gazes.

"Well don't you want to go to the ER? If not I can put you to work!" He slammed the door open as the group ran out and headed for the hospital wing. He closed the door and summoned Boton. Boton being her bubbly self came busting in the room but instantly once she saw the look on Koenma's face.

"Koenma sir what's wrong?

The young prince looked up at her. "Sonoa is back." He replied staring Boton deep in the eyes. Boton gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and his target is Sam!"

"No! Has he gotten her yet?" She their horrified, covering her mouth with her hands as Koenma nodded his head.

"Boton find me al records on Sonoa!" Boton Nodded and raced from the room. Koenma laid back in is chair as he thought on the event at hand.

* * *

Yusuke paced the waiting room for hours on end. A hole was starting to form in the floor. Kat sat there in silence with her eyes closed and arms crossed. Everyone once you could see a tear slide down her cheeks. Kurama sat there watching the group in silence making sure no fights broke out and that no one went ballistic in case of bad news. Kuwabara was just as bad as Yusuke, pacing along with him forming his own little hole. Hiei was the worst of all, hiding in the corner and when ever a doctor or nurse walked by he would lunge out at them and demand some answers. As they continued waiting late into the evening Jin and the guys showed up.

"Yusuke Me Couz! Have you heard on her?"

Yusuke shook his head unable to speak for fear of blowing up on someone. Jin's face saddened as he sat by Touya and the boys, you never seen the wind master such a mess before. Fear was evident in his and the ice masters eyes also. Fear for his ex-love survival was really racking his come demeanors nerves. Chuu and Rinku sat in silence fearing the worst and praying for the best. Well the hours dragged on and on for the gang.

Twenty-seven hours later the doctor in charge of Sam's care and surgery walked in the room, head hung low and dragging his feet. He feared how they would take the news that was to come their way. He stopped as Yusuke, Jin, Kat, and Hiei bounded in front of him. The doctor stared at them as they stared back.

"I don't any ease way to say this..." Yusuke growled at the doctor.

"Tell us straight up old man. Where is my sister!" Yusuke demanded in a tone unlike that of a wild animal. The doctor remained his composer and stared Yusuke in the eye.

"The straight up answer is..." He closed his eyes expecting the harm that was about to come. "Your sister died...I'm sorry she died on the table...we did all we could...but there was just no hope." The doctor felt his body slip from the teens hand, he opened his eyes to see the face of the horrified teen. Yusuke stared straight ahead, all his emotions going crazy inside him, Jin along him was having the same thing happen, Hiei had disappeared from the group at the news. Kurama was comforting Kat who was crying into his shoulder. Yusuke's eye narrowed at the doctor, he yelled in blind saddened anger as he threw his fist at the doctor. To only have it caught and a girl standing in front of him. The girl was dressed in a black evening gown her gaze was the floor, she seemed like she could just kill over when ever. Yusuke stared at the girl; Hiei appeared beside her with in a second after the catch and glared at her.

"Wench! Bring her back now!" Demanded the short demon, his eyes narrowing at the girl. The girl just stood there, she released the detectives hand and stood her ground. Yusuke was getting irritated by this women and the fact she was stopping him from taking out his blind furry on the doctor. He grabbed the girl and picked her up forcing her to look at him.

"Move!" He demanded. The girl shook her head and stared at him blankly. Hiei growled and sent the girl flying from Yusuke's hand and pinned her to the wall.

"Onna you have 3 seconds to return my mate to me or..." Hiei withdrew his katana at the speed of sound and put it to the girl's neck. "I will slice your head off. Even death can die!" He growled out at the girl. She stared at the boy only the slightest bit of fear evident in her eyes. Hiei growled at the girl as he pressed harder drawing blood. "Fine death, your death is mine!" He barked at the girl. As he was about to rip the sword from her neck a yell racked the waiting room. Hiei stood there not even turning around. He growled at the girl.

"You bitch...i swear that if is a joke i will not hestitate to mount your heart on my wall!" Hiei whispered in the ear of the girl. He turned slowly; the group stared at him as if they hadn't heard the voice. He turned to meet the eyes of his beloved, there in flesh and blood she stood staring at him, tears running down her face, pleading with him to stop what he was doing. He dropped the girl to the floor and stared in shock at her. The girl smiled straitening up, she stared him in the eyes tears rolling down her face.

Sam: well let me know my reviwers about updateing or leaving it as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam: well hey all I decided not to make this a one shot after all. I got a lot of ideas for this story and a few of my other ones to. I should be able to update more often. Well here is chapter 2. Let me know if ya'll like it. And can I please get more then one reviewer…please.

Hiei: Onna your not worthy of any more review's

Sam: 'growls' zip it short fry

Hiei: Hn! Baka onna!

Sam: Baka yaru… 'Glares at Hiei' well anyway on with the second chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own Yu yu Hakusho, but if i did Hiei would be mine...'laughs like a maniac'

* * *

A deep moan of pleasure escaped her lips as he went lower. She bit her bottom lip to keep from getting to loud. He knew what he was doing, and she knew he was doing whatever he knew how to do, very well. She grabbed the sheets in her hands clenching the fabric in between each finger. The girl arched at the gentle yet roughness of his hands. She looked down at his head; suddenly he did something causing her to throw her head back closing her eyes arching more.

He smiled at her antics. He knew what she liked. He crawled up her body and stared deep into the eyes of his beloved. She looked up at him a small smile on her face. He could tell that she loved him. Her eyes held the love he wished from someone, and finding it and finding the perfect person along with it, made him seem less lonely on the inside, even if his cold demeanor staid the same.

He caressed her cheek with his finger tips gently. She smiled a little more and brought her hand up to his and intertwined their fingers together. She released his fingers and slid her hands up to his face; she traced his cheek with her gentle finger tips, following his jaw line. He watched her hand as it ran down to his chest. He looked back up to his beloved to see the smile that was on her face had disappeared.

He was confused; as her hand fell from his chest and her eyes let water leak and turn into tears, he watched as they trailed down her cheeks as she stared at him blankly. He was lost in the new sorrowfulness his love was admitting, never had he seen his love do such a thing.

She was always the tough, strong one. The one that only showed happy emotions or ones of anger, he had never seen this side. And it scared him. Never had he known that she could cry tears of sorrow only tears of laughter and happiness. He felt a deep pang in his stomach as he watched her; he didn't know what had caused this sudden change.

He watched as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. He looked at her confused. Cupping her face gently and he forced her to look at him. He leaned down to her and placed his forehead against hers; staring into her eyes. He could now hear the silent sobs. He used his thumbs to remove her tears.

"Are you ok?"

The girl stared at him. Her eyes where emotionless now, she still had her tears as she stared into his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but instantly shut it. She cried harder as she turned away from him and crawled from under him. He stared at her in deep wonder and sat up himself and pulled her into his lap, he circled his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"Tell me what's the matter."

The girl looked up at him, fear now evident on her face. She stared at him and cupped his face in her hands and drew him close to her. She placed her lips upon his. He was confused as he returned the kiss letting his beloved lead. After a moment or so she pulled away and smiled at him sadly. He watched her closely as she climbed from the bed. She put her hands behind her back as she stood facing him. She stared into his deep crimson orbs as tears ran more freely down her cheek.

"I love you! Never forget that…but it is time to say good bye…I don't want to have that monsters baby, I want yours." She spook softly as she put her hands in front of her, holding an ice dagger in her hands. She stared him in the eyes tear running faster down her cheeks. His heart stopped as he heard what she had said. The banging of her tears hitting the floor was like a bomb going off in his head.

Before he realized what had happened she had jabbed the dagger threw her stomach and with a quick twist and a pull she ripped her self apart. He went into wide eye shock as he raced to her side; covered in her blood her held the body of his beloved close as he stared at her emotionless.

"Hiei….Hiei…." He looked at the body as his world faded into darkness. The body disappeared from his hands and he was alone again in the dark world.

"Hiei!"

Hiei sat up with a jolt. He took in surroundings and realized that he was still at the hospital; he looked up to see Sam staring at him.

"Are you ok? You where thrashing and screaming in your sleep."

Worry on her face, he jumped from his seat and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sam wrapped her arms around him, not sure what was going on, but knew he needed the support of her being there and in his embrace. Hiei feared for her. After what had just happened to them the dream scared him, and Hiei isn't one to be scared. After a few minutes Sam pulled away from him. She looked at him in the eyes and cupped his face.

"Are you ok now?"

Hiei stared into her eyes, still shaken from the dream. He closed his eyes and nodded his head. Sam smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. She ran her a hand up and down his back softly, as her other hand held her to him.

"All is fine now! The nightmare is over. I am here." She cooed into his ear; giving him more reassurance. He pulled back enough just to be able to look her in the eye. He stared at her radiant orbs; they could match his in any contest and surpass his in others. Her bright blue and purple eyes soothed his soul.

He smiled a small smile at her and placed his lips to hers gently. Sam returned the kiss; never had she had a kiss from him like this. This kiss showed all his love for her, she felt the despair he had felt and the happiness that was now consuming him. She wrapped her arms around his neck; she deepened the kiss pulling him closer to her body. Hiei became rougher being more and more aroused by her touch.

He pushed her to the bed straddling her. He slid his hands under her shirt and trailed her stomach with his finger tips, making sure that the nightmare was just a nightmare. Sam shivered from the touch of her love on her delicate skin. She arched a little as his fingers did circles around her belly bottom and to her hips and back.

Hiei broke the kiss and trailed her jaw with his mouth leaving small hickeys on her neck. Sam arched a little more, rubbing against his body; the heat aroused her more then anything else. Being the ice demon she was the feel from his fire sparked a new sensation in her body. Sam ran her fingers threw his hair as he moved down to her stomach. He rolled her shirt up to her chest and pressed his mouth to her stomach, he let his hands wander the rest of her body. Sam took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and tilted her head beck.

"Sam are you…OH MY GOD!" Screamed Yusuke as he opened the door to see his sister going at it with his short partner, He grabbed Hiei and flung him off his sister. Pinning Hiei to the wall Yusuke glared at him, he pulled back his fist into a ball and sent it flying at the demon. Sam growled and at a speed that could match Hiei's she caught the fist of her enraged brother. She stepped in front of Hiei and stared straight into Yusuke chocolate eyes. Yusuke was taken back, never had he seen her eyes in such a way, and now they where directed at him. He dropped his hands and backed away from the girl; keeping his eyes on the demon male behind her.

"Sam how could you not tell me about you and Hiei!" he screamed at her, glaring at Hiei.

"Why? Why? This is the exact reason we didn't tell you. You over react to everything and anything! Besides what I do is my business and my business only!"

Sam growled at glaring at the boy. She stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest and stared him straight in the eyes. Yusuke backed up a little, the glare was enough to send any sane human crazy, good thing he was a half demon. He turned to Hiei and glared.

"You where supposed to be my friend, and here I find you went behind my back with my sister!" He yelled at the short demon. Hiei growled from behind Sam and stepped from behind her and joined her at her side. Only a glare was coming from him as Sam spook.

"Yusuke you idiot, how can you be mad at us for what you didn't pay enough attention to, you been to busy with your girlfriend and job and everything else that you no longer had time for me. I have tried to tell you over the past month about us, but you know what every time I tried you where to busy for me. You where either going out with Keiko or going off to the arcade with Kuwabara or sleeping or training. You haven't spent any time with me at all over the last month to two months. When we where there in that dungeon with that maniac, I was so grateful that I got to spend those 10 minutes with you, because that was the most I had seen you in the past…well god knows how long. So how can you be mad at us, I should be the one pissed at you! Not the other way around! You're the one that stopped paying attention the one that stopped loving me! You're the one who hates me now! You're the one who doesn't care!" Sam shouted at Yusuke as tears ran down her cheek and she feel to her knees, she turned her head away from Yusuke and Hiei.

Never had she cried in front of another man. Not after the last time, she cried harder to herself as the rest of the gang entered the room to see the scene. Kat raced to her side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she knelt in front of her hiding, hiding her from the sights of the others.

Yusuke listened to the sounds as she cried into the foxes shoulder, Hiei was taken back like in his dream, but except now he was witnessing it for real this time. She was really crying tears of sorrow and the only difference was now he knew the exact reason. He turned his attention from his beloved to the detective. Yusuke turned and glared at Hiei, blaming Hiei for her crying and Hiei blaming him for her sorrow.

A low growl escaped Hiei as he approached Yusuke slowly, but to only be stopped by Kat freezing them both in place and sending them flying out the door. She nodded to Kurama as he left with Kuwabara and headed into the hall to calm down there demon friends.

In the hall with the boys Kurama took hold of Hiei as Kuwabara held onto Yusuke. Yusuke fought and screamed at Kuwabara to release him. He stopped after a while from wearing himself out. He looked up at Hiei as Kuwabara sat him in the chair.

"Hiei this is all your fault!"

"Hn!"

"Hn! Hn! Is that all you have to say to reuining my sisters life!"

Hiei growled lowly as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the floor, clenching his fist. Yusuke continued his verbal assault. Hiei snarled to himself and tackled Yusuke out of his chair. Pinning him face first into the ground. Kurama grabbed Hiei off the young half human boy.

"Detective this is your fault and I refuse to take the blame, when I know exactly who is at fault!" Hiei climbed off the boy and sent a swift kick to his side as he disappeared from view. Yusuke grunted as he sat up, lost in thought. He turned to his two friends.

"How could they not tell me?" He screamed at the boys. Kurama shook his head at the teen and helped him from the floor.

"Yusuke think ok. The way you just acted would you really even tell yourself anything?"

"Of course I would have the right to know, especially if it was about myself!"

Kurama sighed as he rubbed his temples. He looked at the teen in the eyes and put his hands on his shoulders.

"No Yusuke. Put yourself in her shoes. She's always supported you, no matter what you did or didn't do, and when she does try and tell you the biggest thing in her life and your to busy to even listen and you find out like you did and blow up for no reason. Would you really tell you're self?"

Yusuke hung his head low as what Kurama said sunk in. He never thought of it that way. He over reacted and he knew that now. Apologizing was going to be hell, but the way he found out would scare him for a good long while. Seeing his sister and one of his trusted friend's together like that and unknowing, well threw him for a lope.

He stood slowly and nodded towards Kurama and Kuwabara, he headed back for the room, and he was going to make things right with his sister. Even if it killed him; he brought his knuckles up to the door to only have it swing open to reveal Kat standing there a glare directed totally towards him. He glared back at her as he tried to pass the angered vixen, only to have the door close softly in his face and Kat block his way.

"Kat let me in there!"

Yusuke demanded with force, but all he got in return was a slap across the face. He looked up at the vixen and growled.

"What the fuck was that for bitch?"

"That's for hurting my friend and being an ass!"

"I don't get a rat ass what you think! Now let me speak with MY sister!"

"She's sleeping, she's recovering from you know all the shit that she just went threw that apparently you don't care about! Now leave her be!" Kat demanded with force as she shoved past the boy and headed for the blood bank to make a withdraw. Yusuke glared over his shoulder as the vampire vixen disappeared into the darkness of the halls. He turned to the boys and nodded to them to leave. They obliged and headed off after Kat. He sighed to himself as he grabbed the doorknob in his hands. He opened the door slowly to see Sam on her bed, awake, and crying softly to her self. Shame washed over him as he walked over to the bed. He sat on the bed as his sister turned away from him. He lent over and wrapped his arms around her; he lay beside her and held he close.

"I'm sorry Sam. I should have paid more attention to you and I should have not acted like I had towards Hiei…I'm sorry."

Yusuke cupped Sam's face in his hands and turned her gaze towards his. He stroked her cheeks a small smile on his face, she looked so helpless like this. He felt horrible when he looked at her. He hadn't seen her have this look in years, not since he got her away from her father.

"Sam please say something…don't lock yourself away from the world again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you like that again. I'm sorry, and I don't care if you forgive me or not just don't leave me."

Sam looked her brother in the eyes, her tears had made her eyes all puffy and she could hardly see threw them. She leaned up just enough to wrap her arms around Yusuke and cry into his shoulders. Yusuke sighed a little as he stroked his sisters back and cooed into her ear to calm her down.

* * *

Sam: well hoped you liked it...please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sam: well all here's chapter 3. I tried to make it longer then the last two. Well anyway please R&R. and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho, for if I did Hiei would be mine and all the evil rabid fan girl's would be eaten by my pet wolfs. 'Laughs manically'.

Yusuke: 'shakes head' she's weird. Well anyway reader's here you go chapter 3.

* * *

Sam fell asleep in Yusuke's arms that night. Her mind was lost in it's self again. No one knew this yet and no one probably would for a very long time. Her mind was fighting with itself; making claims about things she no longer knew if they where true or not. Her mind was losing to itself. She didn't know this either, but she was.

She stirred in her slumber as her mind began to take over itself. She was losing control to the one person she could never afford to lose too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_A sleep figure appeared before her. This girl was slender with long flowing black hair that went past her feet and flowed lively behind her, her eyes where a deep maroon and her skin a pale white. She spook words that Sam didn't understand, the girl seemed sad, her eye where full of tears yet they where not clouded over._

_The girl reached her arms out to Sam. She was at a lose, what was she to do. Embrace the sad women or run from the magic, the bad magic this lady emitting. Screams filled the air around the women's out reached arms. Sam sent her hands flying to her head, trying to block the sounds from her ears. _

_The sounds where tearing her brain apart. She fell to her knees holding her body close to try and cover her ears from the sound. The new women smiled at the girl and smirked as the girl began to scream; her screams filled the dark void that now surrounded them. _

_She was losing to herself; she couldn't save herself._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back out in the world out of Sam's mind the boys watched on helplessly as her screams became worse as she thrashed around in the bed.

"What's happening to her?"

"I don't know Yusuke!"

"Kurama you're the smart one you're supposed to know!" Yelled Yusuke at the disgruntled Kitsune. Kurama shook his head at the teen.

"I don't know this time Yusuke; I wish I did though I really do."

Yusuke was in panic mood as he watched his sister, she eventually stopped thrashing she was just laying there in bed whimpering to herself. Yusuke took a seat on the bed beside her, he combed his fingers threw her dampened hair as he watched her face twist in pain. Unable to wake the girl he sat watching and waiting.

"Yusuke…Yusuke…" Sam mumbled out softly as she turned her head towards him, her eyes remained closed as she searched for her brother. Yusuke looked down at her; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She began to shake as she sat up bringing the body with her.

"I'm here! I'm here!" He spoke softly as he tried to keep her shudders and shaking down to a minimum. Sam smiled softly at his voice, unable to open her eyes.

"Yusuke…she's back again…and I'm afraid I won't win this time…"

Yusuke looked at Sam, complete horror on his face. He quickly wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her up to his chest.

"No! Sam you will win. Like you always do, please don't lose to her!" He cried into her hair as he held her close. Sam body limped in his arms; she began to shake involuntarily in his arms, Yusuke tensed at the feeling of her going limp in his arms and breaking out in the shakes.

"Yusuke…I will come back, please believe me, but I can't win this time." She spook softly. Yusuke began to let the tears he was holding back slide down his face. He pulled away from her and stared at her closed eyes.

"Sam, God please don't leave me! I can't live with out you! Fight her, be strong!"

Sam stopped shaking. The only indication that she was even alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest. Yusuke laid her down upon her bed; he brushed away the few bangs that trailed her face. She turned her head towards him and opened her eyes, just enough so that he could see her and she him. She lifted her limp arm up to his cheek and trailed it with her fingertips. Yusuke grabbed her hand and cupped it in his.

"Sam please don't go, you can't leave me you can't leave Hiei like this! It isn't fair to either of us. You're being selfish again Sam! God don't go!"

"Yusuke I love you. I you and I love Hiei, and I also love Kat. I can't fight her right now though. I'm losing to myself, but I promise I will be back. I promise and I never break a promise."

Yusuke cried harder listening to Sam's words.

"No I refuse to let you go! You can't leave me like this!" He yelled at her just as Hiei bust into the room.

"Detective what's going on?" Hiei demanded as he ran to Sam's side. He noticed that she was weak and only getting weaker, he cupped her face.

"Sam what's wrong?"

Sam smiled at him softly and released her hands from Yusuke's and she grabbed Hiei's gently, she brought them to her face and she rubbed her cheek against his soft hand's, she sat up slowly using what she had left of her strength to just wrap her arms around the neck of her beloved. She cried into his shoulder. Hiei was shocked at this; yet he still encircled his arms around her and held her close.

"Sam what's going on?"

"Hiei I love you…" Sam spoke softly into his shoulder in between each sob. "But I'm going away for a bit." Hiei tensed and jerked back just enough to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean you're leaving me?"

"Yusuke will explain…. explain it all." Sam cooed softly as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back kissing Hiei passionately. Hiei pulled away, when he did he watched as Sam stopped breathing and she be came cold as snow. He stared at the body; tears found their way to his eyes and trailed down his cheeks turning into to onyx colored pearls as they plummeted to the floor.

He laid the body of his beloved to the bed. He growled and glancing towards Yusuke before leaving the room; on his way he put his fist threw the wall.

Yusuke watched Sam only she was gone again. She was lost in her own mind. Fighting the only thing she could never afford to lose to. Tears raced down his cheek dampening his pant, he bit his upper lip as he flung himself to his sister's body holding her close to him.

"How could you do this again, you promised me this would never happen again! You lair! You lying ookami!" He yelled into the body of his sister. She wasn't dead but she was no longer alive. Her soul was gone and her body was hibernating. Yusuke was shaking violently as he cried harder.

Kat raced to the door after seeing Hiei run out crying like he had, and not wanting to believe the news Kurama had told her. She stared at the body of her beloved friend she couldn't speak, she raced to the bedside and pushed Yusuke away and wrapping her arms around the body of the girl.

"Sam! Sam! Come back! Don't leave me alone…" She cried heavily into the girl's body, hoping that maybe her words will be heard and pull the girl from her slumber and fight.

Yusuke watched still lost in complete horror. His mind raced with what was going on, and how he could help.

Kat laid the body to the bed; she stood slowly keeping her eyes on the body of her friend. A growl was heard from her throat. She closed her eyes and spun around at a speed that could surpass Hiei in any way; she latched onto the neck of the raven head teen.

Yusuke's snapped out of his shock just as her fingers encircled around his neck squeezing his vocals. Kat stared him in the eye, her eyes where no longer a light red, but now a deep blood red.

She snarled at the boy in her finger's gripping tighter at his vocal cords. Kurama and Kuwabara ran to the room just as Kat rose from the bed, watching the scene before them, they went to pry the girl of their team member, but only to be stopped by Hiei appearing in front of them with his Katana drawn and him glaring.

"Hiei what's wrong with you? She'll kill him!"

Hiei growled at the carrot top and advanced on him, but to only be stopped by Kurama getting in his path. Hiei snarled and backed up just enough to be able to turn to Kat and watch as she slammed Yusuke into the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" She growled out, sinking her nails slowly into his skin. Yusuke motioned to his neck unable to speak. Kat growled in frustration and flung the boy to the floor. The others waited behind Hiei, fearing for Kuwabara's neck.

Yusuke wrapped his hands around his neck, examining the blood that trickled slowly from his neck. He glared up at the girl; he stood slowly from the floor using the bed that held his sister for support. He stood firmly in his place; he narrowed his eyes at Kat.

Sighing he sat on the bed beside his sister, he traced her face with his fingertips. Hiei let a feral growl escape his lips, as Yusuke ignored the group.

"Detective where is she?"

"She's inside herself, fighting her mind and her soul for dominance. She's fighting herself for her life." Yusuke spoke softly as he watched the form of his sister. The group stared at him dumbfounded. Kurama took a step forward.

"Yusuke please explain."

Yusuke nodded his head slowly and turned to the group, tears on the verge of falling again and throwing him over the edge. He wiped his chocolate eyes and looked back at the group.

"This is the second time this has happened."

"Second? What the hell?"

Yusuke growled at the impatient vixen and continued.

"Sam and I haven't always lived together, as you all know. When we where smaller she lived with our father, out in public he was the perfect gentleman and Sam was the perfect daughter. Behind closed doors that all changed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Sam get your ass out here. Now!" _

_A man yelled he seemed to be in his older 20's. He crossed his arms as he waited for his daughter to come to him. Finally after about 1 minute. The Young teen raced into the room. The girl was elegant looking, if you didn't count the countless bruises and wounds that where on her body. The man growled and backhanded the girl to the floor. _

"_What have I told you about making me wait forever?" _

"_I'm sorry father I was on the other side of the house." The girl spook softly as she sat up on her knees bowing to the man. _

_She held her head between her knees, she felt his hard glare on her back, and she shuddered from the feeling. _

"_That's no excuse you insolent little mutt. You now the time limit you have to get to my side!" _

"_Yes father, this I know and I'm sorry I didn't make it in time." Sam spoke softly as she readied herself mentally for what she knew was to come now._

_Her father smirked at her. She heard a soft snicker come from him. She realized there was no need for her this time, which he had only called on her, hoping she was late so that he could punish her, his way for as long as he wanted. She cringed at the thought, how she wished for her brother to come save her, rescue her from the man who tormented her. _

"_Now Sam be a good girl and go get in your clothes for when you're bad."_

_Sam nodded her head slowly and stood; she wrapped her arms around her father's waist and looked up at him with a false smile. _

"_Thank you father, please make sure to do what ever you need to do to make me into your perfect little girl." Sam spoke softly as she had been programmed to say so that only the things he did to her weren't as bad as they could be._

_Sam kissed her father's cheek then turned on her heels and ran off to change for her father's evil deeds. Sam ran threw the house as fast as her feet would allow, she reached her room and slammed the door shut. She sighed heavily on the verge of tears. She walked to her dresser and dug threw to find the only thing that would please her father right now. She reached in and pulled out a black outfit. The shirt was revealing and the skirt that matched was extremely short. Sam looked at the outfit with distaste as she walked into the bathroom and climbed into the outfit. _

"_Sam gets down here now!" A voice boomed through the walls and halls._

_Sam growled lowly to herself and transformed finishing the outfit. She hated being his little puppy his little mutt. Her body stung and hurt from what happened a few hours ago. How was she supposed to do this again? She sighed again and headed for the door, this time not in as much of a rush as earlier._

_She walked through the twisting corridors and halls. Finally when she was close enough to her father's room she took off in a mad rush and ran for his room to add the illusion that she was running with all her might to get to his side. As she stepped inside the door she was sent to the ground faster then her mind could register, until after in happened. Her fathers figure hovered over like a falcon who just found his next meal. Sam cursed mentally as she sat up and got in the bowing position._

"_I am sorry father; I was having some difficulties getting ready." _

"_Difficulties! Difficulties! You don't have any difficulties thing only you have is to do as I say, and when I say to do it! You little tramp your just like that mother's of yours! Your lucky I kept you around you little bitch, Now get up and get in the bed, your killing my mood!" _

_Sam nodded her head slowly as she stood and climbed into the bed, her father smirked at the girl and pounced on her. _

_The man ravaged his daughter in more then one way that night. After he was done he dragged her unconscious body to her room. He flung her to her bed and walked out of the room. As he headed back for his room a knock was heard at the door. He cursed under his breath and headed for the door. He figured he would just get rid of the visitors and then wake Sam and make her do her chore or his deed's, he wasn't sure yet. _

_The last week with no sleep should have done something to her. Made her more durable. He snickered to himself knowing that no one knew that better then he did. He shook his head as he grabbed the robe from behind the door and threw it around himself hiding himself from the world. Opening the door he got something he never expected. He was slammed to the ground by a fist. He looked up to kill the holder but to realize it was his son. _

"_Yusuke what are you doing here at this hour and punching me?" The man asked rubbing his swelling jaw. Yusuke glared down at the man he called father._

"_Where is she?" _

"_Where is who?" _

"_Don't play coy with me old man, I will kill you! Now where is she?" _

_Yusuke yelled at his father. His father face grew a smirk that extended from ear to ear. He stood and towered over his son. _

"_She's sleeping right now; she had a rough night last night. She needs her sleep." _

"_Save it old man! I know what you been doing to her! Now where is she?" _

_The man's face faltered hearing his son's words. He stepped back knowing what he was capable of. He growled lowly and threw the door closed but to only have it blown to smithereens. Yusuke stood in the doorway even more pissed._

"_How did you find out? Who told you? Was it your bitch of a sister? Was it? I swear I'll kill her!" The man yelled and made a mad dash away from the boy and he headed straight for his slumbering daughter's room. Yusuke growled and raced after him. He reached Sam's room just in time to see the man pick his unconscious daughter up by her throat and slam her into the mirror on the dresser._

"_You fucking wolf! I should have killed just like I did your mother!" He yelled at the girl. He was enraged causing him to not notice the boy in the door way. Yusuke flew at his father slamming the weak human man into the wall. His father fell unconscious. Yusuke turned his attention to the crumpled body of his sister on the floor. He ran to her side._

"_Sam…oh god! Why did you never tell me?" Yusuke spoke softly as he picked up her body in his arms. He carried with great an amount of ease, she was thinner the last time he saw her. This worried him more. He walked to the body of his father and sent a swift kick to his gut. Yusuke turned away from the body and headed for the door with his sister. As he reached the door he heard a low voice speak, he turned on his heels to see his father rising from the ground. _

"_You can't take her…she's my property. That wolf is to stay with me!" He demanded in a very low voice. Yusuke snarled and walked out with his sister._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yusuke closed his eyes and hid his head in his hands. He sighed and looked back up at the group.

"For the course of about 3 weeks her body grew better, but she never woke as you all remember, I was sure she was dead. For her vital signs where almost not even there, but one day she woke from her slumber, she was weak mentally and she was confused, she told me that she was almost killed by herself and that we where the only things that kept her fighting, she explained that from what our father had done it had split her mind in two, and the other was trying to take over. She said that her and her other mind became one, but if she was an ever willing to be subjected to that kind of suffering again, that they would separate and she would have to fight again, and if she lost she would die. Physically and mentally, then she just smiled and promised me this would never happen again, but… it did happen again…and it's my fault this time…"

Yusuke trailed off from his story. He stood and walked out of the room not able to face the group and unable to see his sister like this. He headed for the forest where he could take his anger out on the population of trees. Hiei sheathed his katana and sat beside Sam on the bed, the rest of the gang watched with sorrow for their demon friend. Hiei laid his head beside Sam's he would wait this out with her. Not leaving her side. Kurama sighed and dragged Kat and Kuwabara from the room. Hiei watched his beloved for what seemed like eternity till he finally fell to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_A low growl was heard as Hiei stood in the mist of fog and darkness. He turned in a circle. He stopped after he did two complete circles. He stared off into the darkness. He watched and narrowed his eyes trying to focus them better. He heard a crack of what sounded like a tree branch, coming from both sides of him. He backed away from the clearing only to see Sam and a Girl with long black hair, which also held Sam's face. Came face to face. Each was badly wounded and neither seemed ready to give up. Hiei watched as they fought one another. All he could think about was where was he and how could he help his beloved. Sam ended up pinning the black haired girl and she snarled at her._

"_You're not taking me from them! I won't allow you to take me away from my love and family!"_

_Sam snarled at the other girl and she turned into wolf form right there on the girl. She snapped her jaw at the girl and dived down sinking her teeth into the neck of the other Sam ripping and shredding the neck of the girl. _

_The body disappeared into the darkness. As Sam stood there wobbling on all fours. She beat herself but had she really won. She collapsed to the ground, she heard a rustle in the trees and she cursed out loud as she jumped up to face herself again, but instead she found Hiei._

_She stood there dumbfounded. How was it possible how could he be there. She shook her head at the thoughts and watched as Hiei headed for her. He was an illusion she told herself, Hiei wasn't their; she argued with herself as the figment of her imagination drew closer to her. _

_She turned on her heels and started to walk away. She was only about an inch or so from where she was before hands circled around her neck and drew her close to there owner. She turned and looked to see that Hiei was real and he was there with her. She smiled at him and transformed back into her demon form and returned his embrace. _

"_Hiei!" She cried into his shoulder as he drew her closer to him and slid his hands down to her waist. Hiei was at a lose of what to do, all he could do was hold his beloved, the one he thought he had lost from the world. _

"_Sam I thought I had lost you." _

_Sam pulled back just enough so she could look her love in the eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him passionately. Hiei was a little shocked at first but he returned the kiss none the less. Sam pulled back after a few moments to release the breath she had been holding since she had seen him. She smiled brightly at the demon in her arms._

"_Hiei you never have to worry about losing me, I will always be there for you. I'm not ever leaving you." Sam closed the slight gap that formed between them and held Hiei close. Hiei returned the embrace, he stroked her head with his hand. He pulled back and cupped Sam's face in his free hand; he tilted her head up so their eyes could meet. _

"_Sam I love you!" _

_Sam smiled and reached up for Hiei's face with her fingers, she cupped his face in her gentle hands. Stroking his cheek with her thumbs she kissed his lips softly._

"_I love you to, my fiery love." She smiled at the new little name she just thought of, Hiei smirked and kissed Sam. Sam blinked a few times, she smile mentally and slid her arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss more. A few minutes later Sam pulled back and put her forehead to his. _

"_Its time for us to go back."_

"_Back to where?"_

"_The land of the living. This is where I fight myself for dominance."_

_Hiei nodded his head. _

"_How do we get back?"_

"_Close your eyes and imagine being back in the real world. I'll meet you there."_

_Hiei was reluctant to go back with out her, but none the less he did as told. With a quick peck on the lips from Sam he was gone. Sam smiled and spun around just in time to catch the hand from herself._

"_It's over Sammie, leave me be! Can't you see what you're trying to do?"_

_The one called Sammie nodded her head._

"_You have learned much Sam, it is time for us to become one again, but the next this happens I will destroy you and this body will be only half. Understand?" _

_Sam nodded and closed her eyes allowing a soft purple and black light to incase her body. She felt a warm sensation. Slowly it faded away into her, flooding her body and mingling with her inside. Sam opened her eyes once the feeling and light where gone. She had won this time but she wasn't so sure about the next time. She shook her head; there would be no next time she told herself. She nodded to herself closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam woke to the sound of something beside her stirring; she opened her violet eyes to see Hiei rising from the bed. He glanced at her with a smile on his face and threw his arms around her. Sam returned the embrace as she let tears run down her cheeks and onto the clothes of her beloved.

She held onto him for dear life, not sure if she really beat herself and not sure if she really was here. She just cared that he was there and holding her. Sam closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulders, she was still mentally worn out from the battle, but physically she looked completely normal.

Hiei kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his lap. He rose from the bed holding her close and went to the windowsill; they stayed close to one another that night; enjoying each other's embrace and company. Sam fell asleep around 2 that morning. She was at this both exhausted physically and mentally.

Hiei sat there staring up at the full moon that rose over head. The one who protected his beloved. He turned his head to the door as it opened slowly to reveal Yusuke. Yusuke looked at the bed and then to the window where he saw Sam wrapped in a blanket and Hiei's arms. Yusuke nodded to Hiei then left the room.

Hiei wondered about this, Yusuke had never been so nice about them together. How long where they out for. As Hiei pondered his eyes slid closed with out his knowing and he fell into an uneventful sleep.

* * *

Sam: well there yea go everybody. Hoped you all enjoyed and I promise to have chapter 4 out very soon. Well please Review. Until the next chapter. Bai Bai 'waves frantically.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam: Hey all here's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed so far. Well don't forget to R&R and well have fun reading. Bai Bai! 'Waves at readers'

Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho, for if I was Hiei would be mine. 'Laughs manically and gets hit up side the head with a pan by rabid fan girls.' Oww… 'Cries'

* * *

"Sleepy head get up. Its morning!" A voice spoke softly.

Hiei stirred at the soft sound of the voice. He cracked an eye open to see Sam staring up at him. He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her; pulling the standing girl down beside him on the bed. Sam screeched in surprise as she flew into her lover's arms. She smile softly at him and leaned up to kiss him. Hiei leaned down to close the gap, but to only have the door swing open.

"Eww… My eyes they burn! Some one help!" Kuwabara screamed teasingly as he shielded his eyes from the sight. Sam rolled her eyes at the childish human, she smirked and made a snow ball in her palm and threw at the boy. Hitting him smack in the forehead.

"Sam that hurt!"

"Well stop picking on us! Or next time it will be an ice ball. Got it?"

Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled yes as Yusuke and the other's walked in the room. Sam smiled and pounced on Kat knocking her to the ground. The two of them held each onto each other as they cried into one another. Hiei smiled as Sam filled with joy and happiness.

He watched her visit with the group. He let a small smile come across his face as laughter came from Sam's mouth as she lunged and hugged Yusuke. Hiei sighed and sat up; he turned his attention out the window, standing from the bed he climbed onto the sill. Slowly his eyes slid close putting him to sleep.

"_I love you! Never forget that…but it is time to say good bye…I don't want to have that monsters baby, I want yours." She spook softly as she put her hands in front of her, holding an ice dagger in her hands. She stared him in the eyes tear running faster down her cheeks. His heart stopped as he heard what she had said. The banging of her tears hitting the floor was like a bomb going off in his head. _

"Hiei…"

_Before he realized what had happened she had jabbed the dagger threw her stomach and with a quick twist and a pull she ripped her self apart. He went into wide eye shock as he raced to her side; covered in her blood her held the body of his beloved close as he stared at her emotionless._

"Hiei…"

_He looked at the body as his world faded into darkness. The body disappeared from his hands and he was alone again in the dark world. _

"_Hiei come with me." A woman spoke as she stretched her arms out to him. Where she came from Hiei didn't know, but she was beautiful. The women outstretched her hand to him._

"_Hiei…come with me." Hiei reached slowly for the women's hand. He was lost in despair over his lost lover and this lady brought just a glimmer of light._

"Hiei… come back to me please!"

_Hiei stopped a mere inch away from the new women's fingers. He dropped his hand recognizing the voice. He turned to the darkness where a light shown in the distance. He stood slowly keeping his eyes on the light._

"Hiei…my love please come back to me!" _a voice cried out softly from the light. _

_Hiei turned and glared at the women that tried to trick him. The women snarled and bared her fangs at him. _

"_You will be mine forbidden she doesn't deserve you!" _

_Hiei snarled at the women and pulled his Katana from its sheath. _

"_You ever try and take me away from her again I will kill you!"_

_The girl backed away slowly frightened by the intense gaze she was receiving from the demon. Hiei turned back to the light and took off after it. The light grew bigger and bigger as he came closer. Finally after running for what seemed like hours and listening to the soft sobs from the voice. He finally made it to the light, and there in the light was Sam and a baby, she held the baby in her arms close to her chest. As she saw Hiei a smile appeared on her face; the tears she had been crying stained her face and made her eyes puffy. Hiei was shocked to see a baby but thrilled to see Sam. He ran to her and drew her into his warm embrace._

"_Hiei return to her."_

_Hiei looked shocked as he pulled away enough just to look Sam in the eyes._

"_Hiei go back to the world of the light; return to her out in the world of the living." Sam spoke softly as she smiled. _

_Hiei was confused and lost he stared at the face of his lover for answer's. Sam brought a hand up to Hiei's cheek and trailed his cheek with her fingertips._

"_Hiei wake up!"_

"Hiei wake up!"

"_Hurry before it becomes too late." _

"Hiei come back to me!"

_Hiei forced his eyes away from the Sam before him. Now that he had examined her a little closer she was different. She wasn't as warm as Sam and she wasn't as elegant and her face showed the signs of aging. _

"_Hiei go now!" Sam screamed at him and slapped him, knocking him back into reality._

Hiei sat up with a start and stared at the window sill before him. He turned his head to the left to see Sam standing there holding her red hand. His cheek hurt and Sam was crying. He cupped her face in his hands. She jerked away from his grip crying heavily.

"I'm sorry Hiei. I'm sorry! Please don't be mad, but you wouldn't wake up and it was the only way I could wake you and I'm sorry!" Sam rushed out her words as she fell to the floor and got into the bowing position her father had taught her. Hiei stared at her for a moment before climbing off the sill and kneeling in front of the crying girl before him. She cried a lot lately and that scared him. Hiei wrapped his arms slowly around her body and brought her close to him.

"It's fine Sam. I'm not mad. I love you and I wouldn't be mad at you for being scared that I was never coming back."

Sam shook violently at hearing him say these words. She closed her eyes and grabbed for Hiei holding onto him tightly. She cried into his shoulder for about 30 minutes before Hiei could finally calm her down. Sam stared up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hiei when I was fighting myself and you where there. Well we where there for 2 weeks. And you where just out for two days…and I was scared that you had lost to yourself." Sam said trying to stifle her tears.

Hiei cupped her face in his hands and wiped her eyes with his thumbs. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"All is fine Sam. We are ok. I promise."

Sam shook her head violently at Hiei, tearing her face from his gentle embrace. She began to shake violently.

"Hiei…I went to…to see…to see… the doctor today for a check up… and he informed me on some news. That I'm not sure if you're going to like."

Hiei pulled Sam's gaze back to meet his. He kissed her lips and pulled her against his chest.

"Sam never be afraid to tell me anything." Sam nodded and took a deep breath, she drew back from Hiei and stood up, Hiei followed suit and watched as she paced a little. She finally stopped and looked at him, quivering.

"Well Hiei I went to visit the doctor for a check up like I mentioned earlier, well he told me that I'm…I'm…pregnant."

Hiei went wide remembering the dream; he rushed to Sam's side and threw his arms around her.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself!"

Sam stood there shocked at his words, never had she thought about killing herself over this, but she had thought Hiei might leave her; she pulled back from him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Hiei what's this about me killing myself?"

"You did it in a dream I had, you told me you didn't want to have that bastard's child and you killed yourself, taking away my light. And taking you away."

Sam smiled and shook her head.

"No Hiei I won't kill myself. This baby I won't mind raising, this baby is yours and mine." Sam smiled at Hiei as his face held confusion.

"Mine…and yours…you're…we're pregnant?"

Sam nodded slowly holding a small smile on her face. Hiei face brightened as he wrapped his arms around Sam's body and swung her around the room.

"Where going to have a baby, I'm going to be a fath…" Hiei stopped in mid sentence and spin; he glanced down at Sam who held confusion on her face.

"Hiei what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm going to be a father!" Hiei stood there in complete shock. Sam let a small giggle escape her lips as she wrapped her arms around the neck of her beloved.

"Hiei yes you will be a father, and a wonderful father at that."

"But what if I don't know what to do, what is the baby won't stop crying, what if I can't help it when it gets sick, what if…"

"What if I turned into water and you turn into a fire that burns a forest to the ground." Sam pulled back and cupped Hiei's face in her hands. "All will be fine Hiei. I promise everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have you at my side, and we will always be together!" Sam spoke with knowing. He smiled at her lovingly and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes together forever!" Hiei watched as Sam smiled brightly, Hiei felt a weight lift off his heart at her smiling, he bent down to meet her lips with his, and claim the rest of her as his.

Meanwhile in the Makia, Sonoa was throwing a bit of a fit.

"How could she be pregnant? After all that she went threw, how is it possible?"

Sonoa screamed as he chunked another chair at the wall, he growled and leaned over the enchanted water and watched as Sam and Hiei showed each other how much they love each other. He snarled at the water and slapped the image away with his hand. He walked out of the room glaring ahead as he formed a plan in his hand to get the ookami back.

"Master…Master!"

Sonoa stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder, he saw a women kneeling at his feet.

"You failed!"

"I'm sorry master; she called out to him the dream realm. I couldn't block her reach on him."

"That's no excuse!"

"Yes master."

Sonoa sighed heavily and walked to the women kneeling on the floor, he knelt down in front of her. He took her chin in between his fingers and forced her to look up at him gently. The women began to shake softly in his hands. He smiled softly at the women.

"Don't be scared, I'm willing to give you a second chance."

The women went wide eye, she stared deep into his deep onyx orbs.

"Sir, you are?"

"Yes I am Silo, but only on one condition!"

"What is that?"

"That if you fail me again, I kill you!"

Silo looked hurt for a moment, but she soon recovered and nodded her head.

"Yes sir! I won't fail you again, but may I ask one thing sir?"

Sonoa released Silo's face from his hands and stood staring down at her.

"What is it?"

"Why are you so fascinated by this pitiful ookami?"

Sonoa narrowed his eyes and kicked silo sending her flying into the wall across the hall.

"You never question my judgment or my choices! Understood! For if you do again; it will be the last words ever spoken from your hideous mouth!"

Silo nodded her head slowly as she fought to regain her composer. She stood slowly and bowed as Sonoa snarled and turned his back on the women. Silo glared at his back and disappeared from the hall.

Sonoa growled softly to himself as he walked through out the halls. He came to set of giant oak double doors. He lifted his foot and kicked the door as hard as he could, shattering the door and busting the hinges of the door. He walked into his chambers and materialized a new door behind. He sat on his bed lost in thought.

"How dare she do this, she didn't have my permission to get pregnant!"

Sonoa stood and headed for the bathroom where he pulled out a purple liquid from the cabinet. He smiled evilly at the liquid.

"May a slow and painful death be your down fall?" Sonoa laughed softly as he walked from the bathroom.

He headed out of his room and back for the room with the enchanted water. He had a mischievous smile plastered on his white face. He opened the door to the room and marched over to the bubbling water.

Confusion was held on his face, he peered over the edge of the wall that contained the enchanted liquid. Inside he found something he had never really planned on seeing ever. There in the liquid a god had taken shape and formed a protective cocoon over the body of Sam and Hiei.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sonoa yelled as he stared into the liquid.

The god shown brightly, blinding the demon master, he shielded his eyes until the light faded enough for him to see inside the water. There what he saw he didn't believe, the moon god smiling back at him triumphantly.

"All is over Sonoa."

The voice spoke out with radiance as it disappeared into the bodies of Sam; as they climaxed and lay beside one another, holding each other close. Sonoa screamed and threw the vile at the wall, causing it to explode upon impact.

"How can this be? How can she be the chosen one? She is nothing more then a worthless ookami!"

Sonoa growled in annoyance as he paced around the water glaring at the things it contained. The harder he glared the more it rippled till finally the image was gone for good. Sonoa screamed and sent his fist threw the brick wall.

He pulled back his fist examining it. He licked his knuckles as he walked back over to the water, the image returning. He narrowed his eyes at the fire demon wrapped in Sam's arms.

"She will be mine forbidden and you will belong to the spirit world!"

He growled and slapped the water again as he stormed away.

* * *

Morning came soon for the gang. Sam was finally able to leave the hospital after almost a month of confinement. Yusuke smiled at his sister as she leaned on Hiei exhausted. Hiei kissed the top of Sam's head as they made there way to the door, but to only be stopped by the lady dressed in black and brought news of Sam's death. She stood staring at them emotionlessly. She lifted a finger up and pointed at Sam.

"You are blessed now child! In more ways then you know, never run from your destiny!"

Sam stared at her with nothing but blank confusion on her face.

"Blessed…destiny, lady what are you talking about?" Yusuke asked anger in his voice. Sam placed a hand on Yusuke to shush the over excitable teen.

"Yusuke listen before you question." Sam stated softly, she turned her attention back to the lady before them. "Can you explain yourself?"

The lady nodded her head softly and turned her back on the gang; she waved her hands and in one fluid motion there was a figure of a god. Not just any god; the god of the moon. He bowed and smiled at Sam and Kat.

"Ah princesses it seems my friend has found you." The god spoke with fluency and elegance. Sam and Kat looked at one another as Kat took a step forward, exchanging glances they looked back at the god.

"Are you crazy? Us princesses! You're joking right?" Both girls screamed at the god and the girl. The god chuckled, and smiled shaking his head.

"No I'm not lying, you just don't know it, but it will happen. Just wait and give it time." The god spoke with a smile. He raised his arms out in a hug like fashion.

"Now Sam it's time to embrace the power, you need me to beat Sonoa."

"What if I don't want the power of a god, what if I want to beat him myself?"

"You can't, well not alone anyway."

"What makes you think I'm alone?" Sam asked pointing to the group behind her. "Does it look like I'm alone?"

"Sam they won't be able to keep you and your young one safe when the time comes only my power with yours will only work."

"I don't believe that!"

"Are you willing to bet the life of the unborn?"

Sam stood shocked, she glanced down at her stomach, and wrapped her arms around her abdomen; she closed her eyes looking at the floor. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she turned away from the god.

"Can I think about this?"

"Of course, but you don't have long things are about to happen that you won't want to!" The god said as he looked at the back of Sam's head. He took a few steps forward to touch Sam's shoulder, but to only begin to haze out once his hands got to close to her.

He shook his head. "I await the day you welcome me with open arms young one so I can aid in your comfort. Until then."

With that the god disappeared. Sam let a breath go that she had been holding. She glanced up at the group. A fake smile plastered on her face.

"Ya'll ready to go home?"

Hiei stared at her with deep concern on his face. Sam tried to hold her smile as she let her hands fall limply to her sides. Hiei wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Yea let's go home."

"Wait!" Yusuke yelled as the gang headed for the door almost living him behind. The gang stopped at the door, but Sam and Hiei kept walking already knowing what he was going to ask.

"We'll talk about this at home Yusuke." Sam answered with no emotion in her voice. Yusuke stared after her; sadness washed over him as he watched Sam walk with shame and her head hung low. Yusuke kept his mouth shut the rest the way home, along with the rest of the gang.

Walking up the steps of the temples Sam began to breathe heavily, still not anywhere near being full recuperated, and she closed her eyes and leaned on Hiei for support. Hiei looked down at his swaggering ookami love, he kissed the top of her head and picked her up bridal style and raced up the stairs, leaving the rest of the gang on the stairs.

"Hiei…I'm…fine…" Sam spoke breathing heavily in between each word. Hiei did his signature Hn, and kept going. Sam tried to fight to get out of Hiei's grasp which caused him to hold on tighter.

"Sam. You're pregnant now; your actions don't just effect you only anymore."

Sam looked up at Hiei shocked, and let a heavy sigh escape her lips; she closed her eyes, and turned away from Hiei.

"I can't believe you are on his side." Sam mumbled to herself. Hiei glanced down at Sam and let a very small frown come across his lips; he shook his head of that and ended on the top of the steps.

He glanced back to see the gang still a ways back. He smirked and dropped Sam down on her ass with a plop. Sam sat there shocked for a moment rubbing her butt; she glanced up at Hiei a stern glare on her face. She stood up in a flash.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Onna your acting ridiculous."

"Onna? Onna? You're calling me onna now?"

"Hn!"

"Don't you Hn me; I'm not some one you want to Hn!"

"Hn! Baka onna ookami!"

Sam growled and went to slap Hiei, but to only succeed in having her wrist caught a mere breath away from his face. Sam tried to jerk her hand away; which only caused Hiei to hold on tighter.

"Onna chill! Nothing good will come out of you being pig headed."

"I'm not being Pig headed! I'm not being anything! So let me go Hiei!" Sam yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. Hiei stood shocked watching as Sam stopped fighting and she just stared there at him with helpless look on her face.

He released her wrist quickly and she snatched it back from him. She turned away from Hiei and walked towards the temple rubbing her wrist and wiping her eyes. Hiei watched as she disappeared into the door way.

Hiei heaved a heavy sigh as the rest of the gang made it to the top of the stairs. They stood there watching Hiei before he disappeared from view. Yusuke rolled his eyes and head for the temple followed by the other three.

As he entered the living room he saw Sam sitting alone on the couch curled up in a ball, sobbing softly. He glanced around the room and walked over to Sam and sat down beside her; wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Sis what's wrong?"

Sam shook her head and wiped her eyes and turned her face away from the group.

"Nothing Yusuke; I'm fine, but we need to talk."

"About what?"

Sam looked over at Yusuke, as she did so Hiei made his presence known in the room. He took a seat on his sill and watched waiting for Yusuke's reaction. Sam took a in a big breath and closed her eyes trying to relax as the rest of the gang took a seat wanting to know what had the two of them on the edge.

"Yusuke…you know that me and Hiei are mates right?"

"You're what?" Screamed yusuke.

"I'll take that as a no." Sam sighed and grabbed her hair around her neck and pulled it back to reveal a permanent looking bite mark. Yusuke stared wide eye.

"When the hell did that happen?"

"The night when Sonoa captured me, but don't go and kill Hiei yet; there's more."

"What else? What are you pregnant?" Yusuke asked sarcastically, Sam sighed and nodded her head. Yusuke looked at Sam in complete shock.

"Oh no, your kidding me right. There's a camera hidden somewhere in this room?"

"No Yusuke there are no Camera's in the room, and I'm joking." Sam replied hiding her face in her knees again.

Yusuke fumed with rage and glared at Hiei on the sill. Hiei just returned the glare. Yusuke released his sister and stood from the couch.

He walked over to Hiei, an almost permanent glare plastered on his face. Hiei rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the window where he could watch Sam from afar. Yusuke stopped right in front of him and drew back his hand into a fist and went to slug Hiei, but to only have it caught and bent back by his sister.

Sam stood there with a glare on her face holding onto Yusuke's wrist. Yusuke bent back as Sam bent back his wrist and threw him to the floor. Hiei watched in shock. He hadn't expected Sam to do that. He had expected Sam to just let him start something, seeing how she was mad at him.

"Yusuke stop trying to be my big brother now! You should have tried all those months ago!"

Sam yelled at the startled teen. Yusuke sat there in complete shock as Sam stood there huffing and puffing. She growled lowly baring her fangs. Kat watched a proud smirk on her face as the rest of the boys stared in complete shock. Kat stood from her place on the couch her smirk gone. She approached Sam slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal.

"Sam all is fine now. Come on lets go get you to bed, you need your rest." Kat spoke soothingly to the enraged ookami, Sam stared at Kat for a moment before she finally calmed down; she nodded her head to Kat.

Sam closed her eyes and fell face forward into the arms of the vixen. Kat caught her and went down to her knees in the process. Kat smiled as she combed a few stray hairs from her face. She bent down and kissed her forehead, she looked up at Hiei, who nodded and picked Sam up bridal style and took her to the room.

Kat stood from the ground emotionlessly and stared at Yusuke who was up and about to run after Hiei and Sam. Kat growled and stared at the teen.

"You disturber her and your head will be mine!" Kat snarled out threateningly. Yusuke glared at Kat but nodded and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms and mumbling about passive vixen.

Meanwhile in the Makia, Sonoa was throwing furniture around the room. He walked back over to the water and cussed at all the people inside of it.

"Silo! Come here now!"

Silo ran into the room and bowed before her master.

"Yes master Sonoa, how may I be at you service?"

Sonoa smirked and turned to the girl his smirk becoming more evil.

"You have a job coming up."

Silo looked at Sonoa wide eye; she nodded her head and awaited her orders. Sonoa turned back to the water and trace his fingers around the out line of the face of the ookami.

* * *

Sam: Well hoped you all enjoyed, sorry for the OCness of Hiei. I tried to make him stay in character while staying out of character. Well anyway like I said hoped you enjoyed and review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam: Hey all here is chapter 5. Hope you all enjoy it.

Hiei: 'rolls eyes' Onna you truly are crazy

Sam: Just because you can't get any don't take it out on me 'crosses arms smirking'

Hiei: Onna!

Sam: Yes?

Hiei: I'm going to kill you! 'Pulls out Katana'

Sam: Sorry Hiei you can't kill the author. The story must go on! 'Strikes a weird pose jabbing a finger in the air.'

Hiei: 'sweat drops' Onna…'sighs and sheathes Katana'

Sam: 'smirks triumphantly' See the story must go on. Besides I believe some reviewers out there like my story. 'Smiles sweetly' Ok all well like I said earlier here's chapter 5. Please R&R. Flames are welcomed as long as there not as long as a book...lol. Well anyway enjoy.

* * *

"_You'll be mine nothing is going to stop me from having you!" _

_A voice spoke out in the darkness. Sam kneeled and covered her ears as the voice repeated its words. The voice was menacing and mind splitting. Sam cringed and rolled into a ball; to try and keep her self safe from the voice. _

"_You can never keep them safe!" boomed the voice from the darkness. _

_Sam shivered at the words and held onto herself tighter. _

"_Someone help. Please." She spoke softly into the darkness._

_A maniacal laugh was released into the air. Sam let tears fall from her eyes as she held on tighter to herself. The laughter grew louder till she heard the on coming clamber of foot steps. _

_As they came closer; she unraveled slowly and looked out into the darkness to only see the one thing she never wanted to see, Sonoa coming towards her. Her eyes grew big as she backed away until there was no where else she could go in the darkness._

_She stared at him in complete shock. She shook her head vigorously and brought her knees to her chest. Telling herself over and over again that it wasn't real, he wasn't there. She was home with Hiei. _

_Sonoa let a small smirk cross his features as he closed in on the corned ookami. Sam cringed as the foot steps came closer and grew louder. _

_They sounded like thunder in her ears as she fell to the ground trying to drown out the steps. Sonoa stopped before the girl and stared down at her, with deep onyx eyes. _

_Sam glanced up once the steps had stopped to only see Sonoa hovering above her, his victim. She shielded her face from him praying for him to go away, but to only have her prayers answered by Sonoa bending down and clutching her face in his hands. _

"_Sam did you honestly think you could get away?" _

_Sonoa asked sliding his free hand around the girl's neck. Once he had a good enough grip he picked her up from the ground and slung her around and slammed her into a wall that had appeared in the darkness._

_Sam wrapped her hands around Sonoa hand. She clawed at him hoping he would release her, but she only succeed in his grip tightening._

"_My sweet do you honestly think he will protect you from me?"_

"_Yes…" Sam squeaked out as her air slowly was being depleted. _

_Sonoa smirk widened; he sunk his nails into her neck drawing blood. Exactly where Hiei had marked her; Sam let out a shattering scream as she felt his fingers dig around in her neck._

_Sam continued to scream until Sonoa threw Sam to the ground in a heap. Her screams stopped as she caught her breath that had been taken from her body. _

_She looked up at the man before her. She shook in fear as she watched him closely. He held something in between his index and middle finger, a shiny jewel. _

"_Behold what binds you to that that forbidden child. Without this that mark is nothing more then a hickey. You are no longer his." _

_Sam stared wide eyed at him, her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. She stood slowly; keeping her eyes concentrated on the demon before her. A glare was burned into her face as she watched Sonoa. _

"_That's a lie! I will never believe such lies!" _

"_Aw… has my beautiful daughter fallen in love? How sickening!" _

"_No one asked you!"_

_A chuckle escaped Sonoa as he stared at his daughter. _

"_You think you have me beet again? Well sadly you are as wrong as ever my precious."_

"_Don't call me that! I don't belong to you!" Sam screamed. Sonoa smirked and snapped his fingers._

"_Looks like you have fight still left in you. Good that's the exact reason I fell in love with you." _

_Sonoa walked towards the exhausted girl. Sam didn't have any strength she was losing blood from her neck and there was no way she could fight off this monster. _

_He bent down and grabbed her face in his hand and crashed his lips down onto hers in one fluid motion. Sam tried to jerk away which only resulted in her being hung onto tighter. His fingers stung her flesh. _

_Sonoa smirked and sank his nails into her cheeks causing her to open her mouth to scream, but before she could he plunged his tongue down her throat. _

_Sam choked on his tongue as it explored her mouth trying to claim it as his, Sam growled lowly to herself causing Sonoa to be more turned on. _

_She narrowed her eyes at the demon before and snapped her mouth closed; almost taking his tongue off. Sonoa jerked back and sent Sam flying into the wall._

"_You bitch!" He yelled wiping the blood from his mouth. He growled and narrowed his eyes at the almost decrepit child before him. "You will be mine! I will have you as my own." _

"_No I will never be yours!"_

"_Keep thinking that. Until then I let you believe you have everything…" Sonoa walked over to the girl and bent down in front of her a smirk consuming his features. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to the left to reveal something she hadn't noticed._

"_Hiei!" She screamed._

_Hiei was hanging from the ceiling by chains that had his wrist, and where holding them above his head; he was in horrible looking condition. A giant puddle of blood had formed underneath him and his body was almost in shreds. _

_Hiei looked up at Sam and smirked softly. _

"_Onna…" With that he collapsed in the chains that bind him. Sam watched in horror; she attempted to run to his aid, but she only got a step before Sonoa reattached himself to the girl and pulled her to the ground. _

"_As I was saying, I will leave you for now to this little pretend game you have put yourself in. Know this I will smash you back into reality!" _

_Sonoa stood from the girl; he looked over to the unconscious demon. He snapped his fingers and the demon fell to the floor. _

_He turned his attention back to his daughter before him. To only see that she was gone; he looked back at the demon to see Sam holding onto him carefully and assisting to him. Sonoa growled and disappeared._

"_Sam I will be back and you will be mine, but before that…" The voice boomed in the darkness. Sam looked around trying to find where he was hiding as she cradled her mate in her arms._

_As she sighed and turned her attention back to Hiei something began to happen to him, he was twisting and turning in pain. Sam wrapped her arms around him to try and settle the man, so he wouldn't make his wounds worse._

"_Please Hiei stop." She spoke softly repeatedly. Hiei stopped in her arms. Sam looked down at her lover to only have him disappear from her arms. _

"_Nooooo…!"_

"Sam wake up."

"_Hiei come back!"_

"Sam I'm right here all you have to do is wake up."

_Sam cried into her hands as her world on darkness became even darker and she faded away._

Sam sat up with a start tears streaming down her face, blood mixed with the tears. She looked around the room to see Hiei sitting on the bed beside her. Her eyes widened as she flung into his arms.

Clinging to him, her life line; confused Hiei wrapped his arms around the girl. Holding her firmly in his grasp, attempting to calm her down.

"Sam all is fine now. Your safe now, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Sam clung to him more; Hiei smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Once she had calmed down, Hiei pulled back to look at his love in the face. Sam closed her eyes when she saw him the dream came to life.

"Sam it's over."

Sam shook her head. "No Hiei it's barely begun…" Her voice went low, making the rest of her words inaudible. Hiei grasped her chin softly in his between his fingers. He turned her head up so their gazes could meet.

"Sam all is fine, you never have to worry. I will always keep you safe. From now till the end of forever."

Sam smiled at Hiei as the last of her tears trailed down her face. Hiei wiped away the tears away with his thumbs. He bent down and pressed his lips softly on hers.

"I love you onna; nothing will take you away from me."

Sam smiled at Hiei and nodded her head in agreement.

"Your right baka no one will. No one will take us from each other."

Hiei smiled a small smile, but a smile none the less. Making Sam's heart over fill with joy, she smiled and lunged at Hiei and held him close to her. Hiei returned the embrace. He held her for a while before finally asking.

"Sam…have you given any more thought to letting him help you."

Sam pulled back from Hiei and stared into his eyes to see if he was kidding.

"Hiei you think I'm weak that I need assistants from him? Don't you?"

Hiei closed his eyes and turned his head away from Sam. Sam stared in shock at Hiei.

"You think I'm weak..." Sam stuttered out as she watched Hiei climb from the bed.

"Sam I never said that…" Hiei began looking out the window not wanting to look in his loves eyes at the moment.

"You implied that!" Sam blurted out interrupting Hiei.

Hiei sighed and turned back to Sam, his eyes burned into hers. Sam shuddered and backed away a little from Hiei. Hiei narrowed his eyes and approached Sam slowly.

"Hiei…um…stay back…I didn't do it!" Sam yelled as she cowered into a ball just as Hiei was a mere in centimeter from her nose.

She shook violently thinking Hiei was going to turn into her father, instead Hiei grasped her chin and turned her towards him. Softly he placed his lips on hers.

Sam sat there in shock for a moment till she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist bringing them closer together as he sat on the bed. Hiei smiled mentally and deepened the kiss pushing Sam to the bed.

Sam opened her mouth letting Hiei gain access to her mouth. Hiei took full oppurtuinity of it and he did just that. Hiei let his hands roam Sam's fragile body, caressing her gently with every touch of his fingers and palms.

Hiei broke the kiss and trailed her neck with his tongue, nipping at her mark. He used his nails to send shivers through Sam as he her traced the mark on her hips. Hiei smiled and bit her neck gently as she let a low moan escape her lips.

She bent her head giving Hiei more access to her neck. Hiei bit again at her neck harder this time, almost as if to remark her. Sam shuddered in his arms; she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as Hiei continued to nip at her neck.

"Sam are you awake yet?" Asked Yusuke walking in the door, a scream escaped his lips at to what he saw.

"My eye my eyes!" Yusuke yelled and he flung around his head.

Sam rolled her eyes at her brother as Hiei let a low menacing growl escape his lips. Sam smirked and looked over at her brother.

"Yusuke." Sam beckoned, turning the attention of the freaking out teen towards her. Sam smirked as they locked eyes, causing Yusuke to quiver and panic.

"Oh shit!"

Sam nodded. "I'll give you three seconds to run. One…"

Yusuke bolted out the door and down the hall and out the kitchen to the outside world where he was met by a pair of pissed off crimson colored eyes. The crimson orbs burned into his chocolate ones.

"Please I don't want to die!" Yelled Yusuke as he fell to his knees cowering in fear from the pissed fire demon, Hiei growled lowly to himself as Sam came to the door watching him.

Hiei sighed seeing Sam's determined gaze. He looked back at the pitiful detective.

"God truly smiled down upon you today." Hiei retorted as he walked over to his lover in the door way. Sam smiled softly and shook her head.

"Must you always be so charming?"

"Hn!" Hiei replied wrapping an arm around the waist of his beloved. "You must be blind?"

"Why is that?"

"You feel in love with me and said I was charming, that's reason enough for me."

Sam rolled her eyes and ignored the smart mouth from her demon counterpart. She laid her head on his shoulders as they strolled inside the temple.

The smell of herbal and green tea wafted through the air.

"Looks likes Yukina's at it again."

A low and almost inaudible Hn was her answer. Sam shook her head as a small smile creped across her soft features.

She broke away from the demon and plopped onto the couch as Hiei took up his seat at the window sill. Sam glanced over at Hiei.

"You really like that sill. Why?"

Hiei looked out the window; he stared at her even if she couldn't tell. One of his trade mark smirks traced his features.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well that doesn't apply to me, I'm not a cat, and besides redemption brought it back!"

"Your point?"

"You can't possibly be that dense?" Sam asked closing her eyes.

She rolled over on her side, facing the wall. Hiei smirked and rose from the sill and picked up a pillow of the couch.

He smirked at his prey as he crept towards her. He lifted the pillow above her head about to bring it crashing down upon her body, when.

"You even think about it, I'll punish you in only a way I can!"

Hiei stopped in his tracks, and stared down at Sam.

"Oh well!" He shrugged and the brought pillow crashing down onto her still form.

Sam sat up straight to retaliate to only see Hiei was gone and Kurama and Kat walking into the room. Sam let out an exasperated sigh as she fell back down onto the couch.

Kat looked at from her place in the doorway. She pulled away from Kurama and strolled over to her comrade, her feet barely making a noise.

"Sam you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." Sam covered her eyes from the bright light of the room with her arm.

"It was just a long night."

"Want to talk about it?"

"If I said no would you be mad about that?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I really don't want to talk about it right now, maybe later."

Kat heaved a heavy sigh and ran her fingers threw her daughter figures hair. She tried to quite the child as she felt her start to shake and shudder, Kat looked over to Kurama who shook his head at Kat in unknowingly. Kat turned attention back as Sam rolled over and curled up against her leg.

Sam was weeping softly shedding her crystal tears on the lap of the vixen. Kat cooed to the child insuring safety. Sam didn't seem to hear the things that came from Kats mouth for she just grew worse.

Kat was at a loss, what was she to do for her disgruntled daughter. She hated feeling helpless. Kurama took a seat next to the vixen and ookami. He lifted Sam gently from the couch and pulled her into her arms.

He rocked her in his arms, little did Sam know he was using one of his signature sleeping plants on her. Sam fought with all her might to stay awake in his arms, she tried to fight it, but it didn't work.

Her eyes grew heavier and heavier and her eyes finally closed driving Sam into a deep sleep. Kurama smiled down at the girl as he handed her over to Kat.

"She might be more comfortable in her moms' arms."

Kat smiled at Kurama, she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Kurama…you don't know how much this means to me and her."

"It's nothing sweetie, besides I have to keep my daughter safe from that evil man."

Kat smiled brightly at the words and hugged Sam close to her. She smiled down at Sam and watched the child in her arms sleep.

How could one person have such problems? When life was finally looking up for the two of them something always came along and destroyed their lives. Kat was lost in thought as she stared at Sam; she didn't notice Kurama trying to get her attention.

"Kat lets move her to bed…Kat…"

"Huh..." Kat snapped her attention to Kurama as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. She blinked at Kurama.

"Sorry kind of blacked out there…"

"It's ok you just had me worried."

"Sorry." Kat whispered softly as she combed her fingers through Sams' long hair. Kurama sighed and wrapped his arms around Kats shoulders.

He held her close to his chest, letting her listen to his comforting heart beat and steady rise and fall of his chest. Kat closed her eyes being comforted by the welcoming sounds of life.

"Kurama how did this happen to her? How did this happen to us?" Kat asked softly using Kurama for support. Kurama sighed and held Kat close.

"I don't know, but I promise that Hiei and the rest of us will make everything better for you two."

"I'm glad to hear that Kurama…I …really…am…"

Kat fell asleep in Kurama's warmth and comforting grasp. Kurama smiled down at Kat and kissed her for head; slowly he removed himself from under the girls and laid the two girls out on the couch.

Kurama smiled at the girls as they entwined themselves in each others grasp. As he watched he didn't notice Hiei enter the room.

"You know some might call you a pervert for watching them sleep."

"Well if it wasn't for this pervert Sam would still be crying and shaking in Kats arms. Now would you like to rephrase that Hiei?"

"Chill fox I was just stating a fact. Unless you really are a pervert and you where watching them for kicks."

Hiei smirked as Kurama turned a light scarlet from anger. Kurama sighed returning his color on his face to its original state.

"We need to talk to Yusuke, and find out all that happened with Sonoa and Sam I fear that Sam isn't his only target."

"I agree fox."

"But first I say we let them rest; ever since they returned Yusuke been working double time with his training from Genkia."

Hiei nodded his agreement as he took his seat on the window sill. Kurama smiled at Hiei as he headed for the kitchen to start on dinner.

* * *

Sam: Well that is the end for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it…Please Review it would be most appreciated and thanked for.

Hiei: That chapter took long enough to read.

Sam: shut up shorty!

Hiei: make me!

Sam: My pleasure! 'Lunges at Hiei and starts a little fight with him'

Kurama: 'Sighs and rubs head' please excuse the idiots; they should be done here soon.

Sam: 'walks up behind Kurama, bloody and sort of beaten.' Hey all sorry about that. 'Growls and glances back at Hiei' I hate you.

Hiei: hate you to

Sam: anyway sorry for that…please review 'growls and starts up with Hiei again'


End file.
